An injection molding machine operates so rapidly that it can quickly finish a run of a particular molded part in a comparatively short period of time. In view of the substantial cost of the machine, it cannot be allowed to sit idle. The mold base in the machine has to be removed and a new mold base inserted so that the machine can continue to operate. The time taken in changing the mold base must be limited so the machine can again begin productive use. It currently takes from one to several hours to complete a mold base change. This lost time has a marked effect on the profitability of a company.
In order to speed up the mold change process, attempts have been made to equip the platens of the molding machines with an array of clamps and guides for supporting the mold base. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,274 issued to Cyriax et al. discloses a quick change mold assembly employing a plurality of spaced hydraulic clamps mounted on each platen of the press. Spaced guides are provided for receiving a plate attached to the back of a mold half. The clamps and guides are fastened directly to the platens. In order to add these parts, the press has to be disassembled so that the face of the platen can be drilled and tapped. There is no convenient way for machining the platen in the machine. After the platen is prepared, the clamps and guides are attached and the platen is reinstalled in the machine. This clearly involves a great expense which is limited to the particular machine. If the machine breaks or is down for service, the clamps and guides are not readily transferable to another machine. The use of many discrete guides and clamps on the platen face for supporting the mold base also compounds the problem of damage to the molding machine due to pieces of metal falling into the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,421 issued to D'Agostino discloses a quick change system for mold bases having a T-shaped plate recessed in and attached to the back of each mold half. On the ejector side of the press, the entire ejector assembly is contained within a large clamp plate. The T-shaped plates are not readily interchangeable between mold bases. Also, the large clamp plate attached to the ejector side of the mold base limits the amount of available mold space in the injection molding machine.
The problem of changing mold bases is not limited to injection molding machines. Similar problems are presented in changing the die or mold in a stamping press. In both situations, the mold set weighs a substantial amount and must be handled carefully to avoid damage to the mold, die and press.
Another problem with known quick change systems is that a plurality of coolant lines must be connected to the mold base after the mold base is clamped into a molding machine. Typically numerous coolant lines must be connected, including at least one supply line and at least one return line for each of a core half and a cavity half of the mold base. These coolant lines often include quick disconnects to speed up their connection. However, the process of connecting the coolant lines is still difficult and time consuming for a number of reasons including poor lighting in the work area, the awkward position of the quick disconnects on the mold, the limited space available around the mold when in a machine, and, on larger molds, the amount of force necessary to connect the quick disconnects. Further, at least a small amount of coolant is spilled during each connection/disconnection of a coolant line and thus the coolant lines can become slippery, messy, dirty and/or generally an entangled mass. As a result of these problems, it is not uncommon for multiple coolant lines to be connected wrong, leading to unbalanced coolant flow or lack of coolant flow. This in turn leads to a poor cooling of the mold base halves, warped parts and slow machine cycle times.
It is known to utilize a multi-port apparatus for connecting multiple coolant lines to a mold during installation. For example, see the prior art disclosure materials appended hereto regarding "Multi-Couplings". However, presently there is no multi-coupling apparatus configured for use with the quick change system of the present invention. Notably, in the present invention, the apparatus slides into a molding machine in a direction parallel to the face of a platen to which the mold base is being attached.
Thus, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.